The two Masters
by MugenZ3r0
Summary: Randy Cunningham has to learn from two masters to further improve his ninja abilities. There will be Fowlerham!XD abit more romance in here as well as action XD, Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The sudden New Student

Chapter 1

The Sudden New Student

It was just your ordinary day in Norrisville High School, meaning your everyday monster or robot attack, or in this case, "Really Bucky? Again? What is it this time? Bash embarrassing you, Flute girl breaking your heart or Miss Wickwhacker giving you time off for showboating again?!" The Ninja said just before he dodged a swipe from Bucky's large hands. The Ninja did a backflip and then landed on top of the lockers, Bucky outraged for constantly missing the ninja then let's out a roar, "Wow, it's not my fault you 'stank' in fighting me." The Ninja said with a grin, "Ninja destanking slice!" the Ninja shouted just before cutting the backup dinger Bucky held dear which he happened to be holding at the time. Bucky the reverts back to his human form in his obviously ripped clothes, "Why does this always happen to me every time when I think things could never be worse than it already is!" Bucky said in despair as he struggles to hide he's important features from the onlookers in the area including the Ninja. "Seems like my job here is done, smokebomb!" the ninja shouted as he smash the red ball onto the ground and disappear in the cloud of red smoke. The Ninja then took off his mask and reverted back to normal 9th grader Randy Cunningham. Randy then walked back into class and proceeded to sit next to his best friend Howard. "So are we still on this weekend?" asked Howard eagerly, "You mean for the brucest night of our lives?!" Randy said enthusiastically, "Grave Punchers Marathon!" the best friends said in unison only for them to be shushed by Debby Kang, reminding them they were in class at the moment.

_Somewhere in the mountains near Norrisville_

_A young teen around a high school senior's age was meditating by a pond. His trance was broken when the water in pond began swirling then revealing the logo of the Ninja. The teen just narrowed his eyes, "It seems that my services are needed." He said, he then quickly gathered his belongings and wore he's traditional Japanese rain coat and finally putting on his straw hat. He then begun sprinting towards Norrisville High School._

"You know for some reason I have a feeling that today's routine will have a slight change for some reason," Randy said in a wondering pose, "Don't you dare to NNS on me this weekend Cunningham, there's already been too many times that you NNS on me and it's been too many times we couldn't complete the marathon because you had to NNS on me just as we were about to reach the end on the marathon, it was just five minutes. Five minutes Cunningham!" Howard shouted just before he was hushed by Debby Kang again as they were still in class (Author's note: Whichever teacher is running the class at the moment, just wow how can you not give a Howard a detention ticket by now, I mean just wow), "Don't worry Howard, no more NNS-ing, I promise" Randy says as he crosses his heart, then at that exact moment the Ninjanomicon began glowing red, with Howard showing a face of disbelief, he then proceeded to cross his arms and listen to their teacher's lecture, "I'm sorry buddy" Randy whispered to Howard as he reached for the Nomicon(Disguised as a maths textbook), he then began flipping the pages only to have his consciousness sucked into the eight hundred year old book of bruce Ninja Knowledge. "Okay Nomicon, what you got for me today, some new epic ninja technique, or a moral lesson which I will not understand until the end of the day(hahaha there goes the fourth wall)." The Nomicon then displayed the riddle alongside a doodle of a small Ninja and two other doodles that he did not recognize, _A Student without a Master Will not be able to Master or become a Master._ "Well duh, aren't you my Master, why are you telling me this? Are you saying that I don't appreciate your teachings?" Randy said in a rather loud tone, the Nomicon then showed a big Red Cross then ejected the Randy back into reality. "What the juice Nomicon?" Randy said in an anguished tone just before he was shushed by Debby Kang (Seriously is the teacher even focused on these two?). Suddenly (So that's who was teaching them) announces the coming of a new student to their classroom, "Now's he's a tad older than you all but according to him, he hasn't been to school for a while and will therefore start from the ninth grade" she said in an unamusing tone. "Geez, who could be slower than Bash? As far as I know, he should just go back to middle school" Howard snickered. "Please introduce yourself, Daniel Sharpston." said as she presented the new student. The new student was quite tall among them but will still probably dwarf seniors such as Bash or his other bros. He had quite big dark eyes and messy hair as though he just came down the mountains. "Nice to meet you fellow classmates, I look forward to …" the new student struggled talking, just stared at the student just as everyone else in the room did. "Working with you all?" helped complete his sentence. "Yes, I mean I look forward to working with you all. Now I can see why you are the educator and I am the student." Daniel said enthusiastically. "Geez, just great another shoob joining our year" Howard said in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2:The New Student is a what?

Chapter 2

The New Student is a what?!

"You may take your seat Daniel, right next to…ummm." said while struggling to look for a seat for the student.

"I don't mind seating at the front Miss, for I am in great need of a good place where I can process the information as best as possible." Daniel said.

"Brown noser." Howard said in an annoyed tone.

"Well seeing as how enthusiastic you are about learning, perhaps you can inspire your qualities to two of our fellow students here." said whilst pointing towards Howard and Randy.

"Very well then, educator" Daniel said obediently whilst bowing to her.

"Great now were stuck with him for the rest of the year." Howard said in despair.

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge Howard" Randy said in defence of the Daniel.

(Author's note: I forgot to mention he was still wearing his traditional Japanese raincoat XD)

Daniel then took his seat next to Randy.

"Nice to meet you, I am Daniel Sharpston." Daniel said whiles holding out a handshake.

"Randy Cunningham." Randy said shaking Daniel's hand.

"May I just ask? What are you wearing?" Howard ask referring to he's raincoat.

"Oh this? It's just a raincoat I put together to keep myself from the…" Daniel said just before blanking out.

"Rain?" Randy said helping to complete his sentence.

"Yeah that's right." Daniel said in a cheerful manner.

Howard just stared at Randy, with Randy staring back at Howard in disbelief.

"Say where did you come from Daniel?" Howard asked again.

"I came down from the mountains." Daniel said whiles smiling.

"I see." Howard said in a stern face. "I rest my case." Howard whispered to Randy.

After 's class

"So since it's not raining at the moment why are you still wearing that Daniel? "Howard said whiles trying to hide his face due to his embarrassment to walking side by side with Daniel.

"Hey Norrisville It's your girl Heidi here to get the scoop on the new student who was said to be extremely weird and mysterious." Heidi stated to her fellow viewers of her web show, whilst filming Daniel, Howard and Randy.

"Umm what's going on?" Daniel said obviously confused.

"It's nothing Daniel, just my sister's stupid web show." Howard said unamused and seem to be used to Daniel's odd attire.

Suddenly a group of RoboApes crashed through the lockers followed by an ever larger evil robot who had giant claws for hands, a giant eyeball for a head and a giant mouth for a chest.

"Ohh that is so bruce." Randy said in an excited tone, he then quickly ran to the bathroom where he quickly put on the Ninja mask, feeling the magical silk wrap around his body, and feeling the power of tengu coursing through him, he 'smokebombed' to action (Hah, rc9gn Zing).

"Alright let's do this RoboApes and Giant Eyeball with claws and giant mouth for a chest?"Randy said trying to name this new foe.

Realizing everyone had ran away, Daniel threw his rain coat and straw hat in the air revealing a very well build body and torn gi pants. He pulled his black belt that was around his waist and in an instant he was wrapped in magical black silk only to form a black trench coat and a red scarf covering his mouth and a katana in hand. His head was covered with a hoodie.

Randy was shocked when he saw this, that he was caught off guard as the Mcfist Robot punched him through the lockers.

"You're a Ninja?" Randy asked in a confused tone.

"No, not ninja." Daniel said in a serious tone.

"I am…. A SAMURAI!" Daniel said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of my story so far XD, and again please read and review :3, and thank you Elcall for helping me XD, is this okey so far? well anyways , enjoy the story XD,SMOKEBOMB!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Samurai

Chapter 3

The Samurai

"That is so honkin Bruce." Randy said recovering from the rubble.

"You need any help?" Daniel asked.

"No problem, these kinds of things often happen here." Randy said with a laid back attitude. "Ninja Backflip!" The Ninja shouts as he dodges a swipe from the Mcfist Robot with a backflip. Ninja then unsheathed his sword, and then proceeds to charge at the robot. The group of Roboapes then blocked the Ninja's path. "A group of Roboapes? No problem, I took down seventy of you before, I can do it again." The Ninja said with a confident tone. He then quickly sliced the Roboapes to shred with ease. "And now all that's left is you giant Eyeball thing?" The Ninja said as he charged at the Robot. The Robot swiped at the Ninja with one of its claws only for the Ninja to dodge it with a flip. "Ninja slice and dice!" the Ninja shouted as he sliced the robot to scraps. "See I told you I got this handled." The Ninja said with a laid back tone.

The Samurai then punched the Ninja in the face, causing the Ninja to knock through a wall due to the destructive force of the Samurai's punch. "What the Juice? And sweet ninja that hurt!" the Ninja said as he covered his face in pain. The Samurai then continued his assault and began fury of punches and kicks which connected with various areas of the Ninja causing him to crouch in pain. The Ninja then held out his hand as he asked for a time out, "What the Juice Samurai? I thought you were a good guy?" The Ninja said obviously confused by the sudden change of attitude of the Samurai.

"Your defences are slacking! It's amazing you made it this far without getting gravely injured." The Samurai said in a serious tone.

"Say what?" The Ninja said still confused.

"Now I see why the Ninjanomicon called for my help." The Samurai said crossing his arms.

"Wait the Ninjanomicon sent for you? Who is obviously not a ninja?" The Ninja said still even more confused.

"I am your weapons and hand to hand combat instructor or rather your master in combat." The Samurai formally introducing himself. The Samurai then unsheathed his sword, causing the fabric to the scabbard of the katana, once all of that was done, he sheathed his sword, revealing the well-built teenager with long black messy hair which covered his eyes.

"You're my Master? But I thought the Ninjanomicon was my Master." Randy said.

"The Ninjanomicon can only teach so much, but in the end it is still only a book with no physical body, which is where people like me come in, to further your training." Daniel explained.

"Is this true Nomicon?" Randy asked his book as he took it out from his scarf. The book then flashes in agreement with Daniel's statement.

"Forgive me for my previous attack on you. Hope there's no hard feelings" Daniel said as he bowed in apology.

"None taken." Randy said. Randy then went into to the bathroom to take off the ninja mask. As he took off the mask he felt the fabric retreat to the mask, all its powers and adrenaline resided back into the mask. He came out of the bathroom only to find Daniel, still dressed in his training uniform (Shirtless and gi pants with holes in them). "Yeah first thing first, you're going need to find clothes that make you fit in if you're going to train me in public" Randy said with a not impressed look on his face due to Daniel's choice of clothing.

"What's wrong with these clothes? They are perfectly suited for combat at any given moment!" Daniel asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah well it's not really a bruce look here in Norrisville high" Randy said showing hand gestures to display his displease in Daniel's fashion sense.

"'Bruce' look?" Daniel struggled to understand.

"You really gotta stay up to date more." Randy said.


	4. Chapter 4:Keeping Up to Date

Chapter 4

Keeping Up to Date

"Up to date? But I do know what date it is today." Daniel said defensively.

"No, not the date! I mean with the in-thing nowadays." Randy said.

"In-thing?" Daniel said with a confuse look.

"Wow, how long have you've been living in the mountains?" Randy asked with a concerned face.

Daniel just stood there trying to count all his years of training, and finally answered "Since I was born into this world." Daniel said with a cheerful attitude.

"Okay…" Randy said with an awkward tone.

"Shall we begin your training Ninja?" Daniel asked in an obviously oblivious tone to Randy's awkwardness.

"Yeah training, yeah how about we train your art of 'fitting in first'?" Randy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You mean like the art of stealth?" Daniel asked in a blurred tone.

"Yeah something like that." Randy answered.

"But samurai does not use stealth, he attacks with everything he has!" Daniel says confidently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah die with honour and everything right? I've seen the movies. It's just that the way you dress will probably attract unwanted attention." Randy trying to explain to Daniel the modern culture.

"But…" Daniel said before being interrupted by Randy.

"Just trust me on this Daniel!" Randy said as he pushes the new student away from the scene.

"So where are we going now, Randy?" Daniel asked in a cheerful manner.

"Well first, I'm going to visit Howard, then we can go back to our respective homes."

"Ohhhh." Daniel said in understanding.

_At the Wienerman residence._

Randy knocks the door.

"Why, Randy always a pleasure to see you." said.

"Hi ." Randy said in his usual demeanor in the Wienerman's residence.

"And who is this? A new friend?" Mrs Wienerman addressed Daniel.

"Hello mother of Howard, I am Daniel." Daniel introduced himself as he bowed.

"My, what a charming fellow." said, impressed by Daniel's formalities.

As they entered the house, Howard's sister, Heidi passed them by.

"Wait, aren't you the new student?" Heidi asked Daniel.

"Yes, and you are?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Heidi, Howard's sister. You are a friend of my shoob for a brother and Andy?" Heidi asked.

"Shoob?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, well he won't understand the meeting and my name is still Randy, and will always be Randy, known you my whole life?" Randy said to Heidi.

"Whatever Mandy" Heidi said whilst rolling her eyes.

"You are very beautiful." Daniel plainly said to Heidi out of the blue.

"Wait, what?" Heidi asked, with a tint of pink beginning to show on her face.

"I said you are very beautiful." Daniel said with a cheerful attitude.

"Ummm, thanks?" Heidi asked, still a bit embarrassed with Daniel's sudden compliment. She then walks away from the pair awkwardly.

"What the juice was that Daniel?" Randy asked raising his voice at Daniel.

"Did I do something wrong?" Daniel asked with a blurred expression.

"Well you don't just out of the blue compliment a girl for no reason." Randy explained to Daniel.

"But I simply just followed the book I have read about making friends." Daniel said plainly.

"What's the title of the book?" Randy asked.

"Ummm how to get a girl-friend? I assumed it was ways on how to make friends with girls." Daniel said still looking blur.

"You know for a master, you're pretty wonk in the noggin." Randy exclaimed with a sigh.

"Wonk?" Daniel asked, still blur.

"Nevermind." Randy said rolling his eyes.

As they entered Howard's room, Randy was welcomed with a familiar scene of Howard just playing Grave Punchers 4 on his game station.

"Hey Howard." Randy said.

"Hey Cunningham." Howard greeted only to be surprised by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello Howard, or am I supposed to call you shoob, as your beautiful sister pointed out?" Daniel asked.

"Okay, first things first, I'm not going to ask why he's here and did he just called my sister beautiful?" Howard asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Nodded Randy.

Howard shivered in disgust thinking someone found his sister attractive besides Randy that is **(Or several other guys as a matter of fact)**.

"So about the reason why he's here, I just thought you should know that he's actually my master for the next stage of my training as the ninja." Randy explained.

"Really? This shoob right here is your master to the next stage for your Ninja training?" Howard said unimpressed.

As Howard was trying to understand Randy situation, Daniel was very much fascinated by the Mcflatelevision **(Not sure what they call it in rc9gn universe)**. Howard just gave the 'are you serious' look at Randy. Randy just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse me for not writing any author's note for the past few chapters XD, been rather forgetful about it XD, so again, please read and review XD your reviews will very much help me in improving my stories XD, ohh and do mind tell me what you think of my oc character so far XD. SMOKEBOMB!(Btw just realized i wasn't the only person doing this smoke bomb thing, so please do excuse me if you are one of them, it just coccured to me since it's sort of a running gag in the series XD.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:The art of shelter

Chapter 5

The art of shelter

After a few hours of trying to explain to Daniel there were no tiny people imprisoned in the Mcflatelevision, Randy decided it was time to go home. As Randy was walking back to his home, he realized that he was being followed at the moment.

"Just where do you think you're going Daniel?" Randy asked whilst crossing his arms.

"Before the lessons can begin, the student must first be disciplined, and what better place to discipline them then at their own home." Daniel explained.

"You're homeless aren't you?" Randy asked with a plain look on his face.

Daniel walked towards Randy and placed his hands on Randy's shoulders, lowered his head, then once he raised his head, he showed puppy eyes to ask for sympathy from Randy.

_At the Cunningham's residence._

"You have a nice room Randy." Daniel said cheerfully.

"Yeah well it's not much, but it's liveable." Randy explained.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Randy." Daniel bowed in gratitude.

"Yeah well, thankfully it wasn't hard to come up with a backstory for you for my mother to understand." Randy said with a sense of relief.

"Yeah well your backstory for me in the beginning wasn't quite convincing. With me being a foreign exchange student from the state of Kentucky York. Luckily I managed to cover up for you Randy." Daniel said almost chuckling to remembering the incident a few minutes ago.

"Yeah well I'm not really a good lar unfortunately." Randy said whilst rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed remembering the time he tried to lie to Howard about an abandoned Fudge factory at the edge of town.

"Well we should rest now, for the early eagle catches the rabbit!" Daniel said in a cheerful manner. However Randy was rather traumatized hearing Daniel's version of the quote 'The early bird catches the worm'.

_The next day._

As Randy was getting ready for school, he realized a something.

"Wait are those the only clothes you have?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow seeing Daniel still using his training clothes **(Shirtless and torn gi pants (How did Heidi not realize this when she saw him?))**.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes Randy?" Daniel asked with a blurred expression.

Randy sighed then opened his closet to look for some clothes for his classmate or rather roommate.

_Back in school._

Howard was checking his watch.

"Wait a minute, I don't have a watch!" Howard shouted to the author **(Well sorry Howard, I had to make you do something whilst waiting for Randy. T^T)**

Randy and Daniel quickly dashed towards the school door as the doors were closing upon them. Luckily, due to their ninja and well samurai reflexes they were able to make it inside. Everyone gasped as they saw the student behind Randy. It was Daniel and he was wearing a hoodie similar to Randy only it was complete zipped up, he had also tied up his hair into a samurai ponytail which actually helped bring out his features. For starters he had quite big eyes for a south east person. He had quite fair skin, and a sharp chin, but he was notably cute or quite handsome if he were to cut his ponytail.

"Umm Randy, who the juice is that?" Howard asked pointing at Daniel.

"Howard or shoob it is nice to meet you again." Daniel said whilst bowing.

"Again not shoob just Howard." Howard explained annoyed at Daniel calling him a shoob.

"Haha, the new guy called that kid with little hands a shoob!" Bash said whilst laughing.

Daniel calmly walked to the obviously bigger kid, "It is not nice to laugh at people Boy with big body but tiny brain." Daniel said with a stern face.

"Hey, I don't know what you just said but it's giving me a bad feeling right here" Bash said whilst pointing at the right side of his body.

Bash then tries to punch Daniel as Daniel just stood there in front of Bash.

* * *

><p><strong> READ AND REVIEW GUYS XD! SMOKEBOMB!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The first lesson

Chapter 6

The first lesson

"Hahaha, Bash is going to get his butt whooped." Howard snickered.

"Can't wait to see Bash's face after…" Randy said before being caught off guard by the scene in front of him.

Instead of evading the attack, Daniel took the full blow of Bash's punch. Daniel was struck against the lockers by the force of the punch.

"Hah, that will teach you to mess with Bash. When you mess with Bash, you get BASHED! **(Hah Bash zing, not that funny though -_-)**" Bash said after Daniel's misfortune.

Bash and his gang then left the scene, only for Randy and Howard to go and check their now beaten upped classmate.

"What the juice? Daniel why didn't you fight back?" Randy asked feeling concern over his new friend.

"I assumed he wanted to fist bump?" Daniel said with cheerfully.

"A fist bump is when you and your friend bump your fists together." Randy said now worried for Daniel's naivety.

"That's it, Cunningham! Looks like we're going to have to teach your Master to 'master' the art of fitting in." Howard said emphasizing 'fitting in'.

"Definitely." Randy agreed.

Daniel just looked at them confusedly.

Strangely that day there wasn't any stank attacks nor evil Mcfist robots and so their school day ended peacefully.

_At a park in Norrisville __**(Sorry not sure what to call it XD)**_

"Okay Daniel, I know you're my master and everything but it'll be best if we started your training in fitting in." Randy explained.

Daniel just nodded.

"Okay now that you know how important this training is, we'll go through this stage by stage." Randy explained.

Daniel nodded again.

"Wow you are surprisingly obedient." Randy said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that since this will delay your training, I just thought it'll only be fair that your training will be at least twice as hard as I intended, so for your sake and mine, I hope this training of yours won't take too long." Daniel said with a cheerful attitude.

Randy swallowed.

"So what's my first lesson then Randy and Howard?" Daniel asked.

"We'll start with the basics." Randy explained.

"First is the handshake." Howard explained. Howard and Randy then showed their secret handshake.

"Is it a dance?" Daniel asked in a confused manner.

"This is going to be a long day." Howard said as he looked at Randy.

_The next day_

Everyone in school was just up to their daily routines in the morning when suddenly, the school entrance doors burst open. An unfamiliar person came out of the entrance. It was Daniel, he was a complete different person then the day before. He was wearing a McHoodie only it was darker then Randy's hoodie, dark jeans and now having short hair, due to it giving him away too much. Everyone was left with their jaws touching the floor.

"Is everyone supposed to give that kind of reaction?" Daniel whispered to Randy who was behind him at the time.

"That just means your training with us worked." Randy said. Both he and Randy then did their bruce handshake.

Daniel, and the other two continued walking to their class. As they walked across the hall, Heidi and her two best friends, Cass and Cynthia stared in awe of the new student.

"Who the juice is that?" Cass asked in awe.

"I didn't receive any news on another new student." Heidi said in a confused state trying to figure out who he was.

"That's because that so called new guy is actually the shoob Daniel." Howard said confidently.

"Nu uh." Heidi said in disbelief that the weird guy, who was kinda cute before this, is now this well charming but cute guy **(Lame XD sorry I don't know how to compliment a guy without it being awkward :3)**

"Yeap, me and Cunningham spent the whole day yesterday teaching him how to be bruce." Howard said with a proud tone.

"My fair lady, how are you doing?" Daniel asked with a cheerful tone.

"What the juice Heidi, you didn't tell us you know cutie here." Cynthia said whiles batting her eyelashes at Daniel.

"Yeah, I only met him once." Heidi said as she headed to class with Cass and Cynthia. She then looked back at Daniel just as he was entering class. "He's not that bad looking actually." She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys if this is a bad chapter. I was kinda having writers block. So again please read and review, please do review, It's all to help me improve my writing XD. So thank you to those of you who read my stories XD. SMOKEBOMB!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: An evil plan hatched

Chapter 7

An evil plan hatched

_At the Mcfist Industries_

"Viceroy!" Hannibal Mcfist shouted for his Chief Scientist.

"You rang sir?" Viceroy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's your progress in creating the WNDs'? (Weapons of Ninja Destruction)

"Well I was just going through some of our old files, then I just thought of something maniacal." Viceroy said with an excited tone.

"You mean I just thought of something evil!" Hannibal 'corrected' Viceroy.

Viceroy just rolled his eyes at Mcfist's statement.

"So what did I come up with?" Hannibal asked in a confused tone.

"Well since that time when the magic of the sorcerer combined with one of our Mcfist Bots, why not we combine all our Mcfist bots with the Sorcerer's magic? Viceroy explained.

"Hmmm that's right! What a brilliant plan thought of by me! Sometimes I just can't believe what a genius I am!" Hannibal Mcfist said with an excited voice still oblivious to Viceroy's eye rolling.

"Geez, I wonder how you do it sir." Viceroy said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know. Sometimes I amazed myself." Hannibal said with a grin in his face.

Viceroy just sighed in annoyance to Hannibal's failure to detecting sarcasm.

"So how do we get this party started? We ask the Sorcerer for a bit of his magic stank or…" Hannibal wondered.

"Actually I was thinking more of combining our robots with the stanked students of Norrisville High." Viceroy said giggling to himself.

"And just where are we going to get stanked kids viceroy?" Hannibal asked sarcastically.

"I'm saying that we sent some sort of robot that combines and enchances the stanked student's abilities in their stanked form." Viceroy explained.

"Ahh I see, glad I came up with it." Hannibal said excitedly whiles Viceroy facepalmed.


	8. Chapter 8: A new type of enemy

Chapter 8

A New Type of Enemy

"As you can see here, without light or water the plant will…" Ms. Driscoll continued lecturing her obviously non enthusiastic class, well aside from Bucky.

Randy continued writing notes, when suddenly he felt a crumpled up paper thrown at the back of his head. He turned around to see the perpetrator, it was Howard.

"What is it Howard?" Randy asked in a whisper.

"Check out what your 'Master' is doing." Howard whispered whiles pointing at Daniel.

Daniel was sitting cross legged at his chair with his eyes close and his arms at his sides. He was meditating.

Not wanting Daniel to attract any weird attention to him and Howard, he threw an eraser to get Daniel's attention. Daniel caught it just as it reached his face. Daniel then opened his eyes and looked at Randy with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah sorry Daniel, you're probably doing your 'master' thing right now, but could you please do it when there's no one else around?" Randy whispered.

"But this is how I learn." Daniel said with a confused look.

Randy just stared at Daniel in disbelief.

"But you just look like you're dozing off." Randy whispered again.

"When the mind is at peace, one can absorb knowledge easier." Daniel said with a calm tone.

"That sounds like what the Nomicon would say." Randy said with a grin.

"Should be, I taught it that saying as well as the other sayings in the book." Daniel said with a smile.

"Wait what?" Randy shouted.

" , I would very much appreciate that you don't shout out your lack of understanding for the subject." said with an unamused look.

"Umm sorry ." Randy said, embarrassed with himself.

The bell than rang.

"Wait so you're telling me that, the saying that keeps popping out in the book, was said by you?" Randy asked Daniel with a curious tone in his voice.

"Well not really said it, I taught my students, the Norisu Nine that way." Daniel said, then he stopped in his tracks and stared into emptiness like as if he was remembering a tragic event.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Daniel said just before he was cut off when a lunch table came flying towards Randy and him.

In a swift movement, Daniel pushed Randy aside, and then palm fisted the lunch table, which broke into tiny splinters.

"That was so bruce!" Randy said with an awe look on his face.

"It seems that today's monster attack just came in right on schedule." Daniel said whiles narrowing his eyes.

In a flash both Randy and him transformed into their respective aliases. Randy wore his mask and felt all the power of the tengu wrapping around him transforming him into the Ninja of Norrisville High, whiles Daniel unsheathed his sword releasing a magic black fabric which wrapped around him giving him powerful abilities, turning him into the Samurai.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Randy shouted as he appeared from the red smoke caused by his smokebomb.

"Have no worries citizens, the Ninja is here." the Ninja said in a heroic tone.

"Wait, who is that next to the ninja?" Heidi asked in a curious tone whiles pointing at Daniel.

"Me?" the Samurai asked in a confused tone whiles pointing at himself.

"He's just my sidekick, the Samurai." The Ninja explained.

"Sidekick?" the Samurai asked again in a confused tone.

"Umm not that I'm belittling you master." The Ninja whispered.

Whiles the Ninja was trying to explain to everyone who the Samurai was, Juggo the now stanked monster came through the doors of their cafeteria.

"Juggo huh? Let me guess, Steven made you upset with his trombone when you failed to deliver a joke?" the Ninja asked in a sarcastic tone.

Bobo then swiped his claws at the Ninja and the Samurai who both effortlessly dodged.

"Don't worry Samurai, I can deal with this one myself." The Ninja said in a confident manner whiles unsheathing his sword.

From a corner a new kind of Mcfist robot was observing the scene. To its onlookers, it's just an octopus robot with a disc for a body, little did they know it was an extremely advance robot, the most advance robot designed by Viceroy himself.

_Meanwhile at the Mcfist Industries_

"Well Viceroy, when will this invention of yours begin its thingamajig?" Mcfist asked with an impatient tone.

"Patience Hannibal, It'll begin when the time is nigh." Viceroy said with an evil tone proceeded with a maniacal evil doctor laugh.

"Yeah well till then I'm just gonna help myself to some Mcsnacks." Hannibal said with a bored tone.

_Meanwhile back in Norrisville High _

"Your clowning ends here Juggo!" the Ninja shouted heroically as he aimed for Juggo's unicycle.

In a flash. The robot strapped itself to Juggo, with its momentum crashed the both of them back into the cafeteria, the cafeteria doors than shielded them from the eyes of their peers.

"Umm you guys saw that too right?" the Ninja asked in a confused tone.

Juggo then came out of the doors again with an upgrade, or rather a Mcupgrade! Instead of a green coloured monster with four arms and on a unicycle (hahahah XD), he was now a green clown monster with four now armoured arms and now on a motorized giant unibike which has been fused with him, and he is also now juggling bombs.

"Well, that's new." The ninja said with a soft-spoken voice.


End file.
